La apuesta
by kana-asuki
Summary: Alfred no pude vivir sin Hamburguesas- Te apuesto a que no vives un día sin probar una- acepto-solto el gringo- si gano seras mio por una noche- Acepto- Delirios, amantes  ?  y un Alfred determinado.


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Apuesta.<strong>_

Era un día normal, en una típica conferencia mundial donde, claro está, no hacían nada más que perder el tiempo y bueno no podían faltar los pleitos entre naciones, un ejemplo más que perfecto es Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

Esa idea es más que tonta _Idiot- _hablo, no mejor dicho grito, Inglaterra a la joven nación quien como siempre comía su deliciosa hamburguesa- Podrías soltar esa basura que llamas comida- el americano lo miro molesto- ¡No te metas con mi amada hamburguesa!- chillo indignado ante el dicho insulto a su más que amada comida, volvió a morder su hamburguesa en la cara del inglés aumentando el enojo de este- Maldita sea América ¿Acaso no puedes dejar esa porquería por un día? Pareces un adicto- farfullo molesto, estaba más que harto de ver esa asquerosa comida todos los días y en cada reunión, ese mocoso tenía que aprender a comer mejores cosas o mínimo comer cosas diferentes, ya ni siquiera recuerda el día en que no lo haya visto con una en su mano.

Indignado ante lo último dicho por cierto cejon el americano formo un puchero en sus labios y contesto enojado- Claro que puedo estar sin comer hamburguesas yo las puedo dejar cuando quiera- todas las naciones presentes lo miraron incrédulos, comparten el mismo pensamiento sobre que el joven de lentes no puede vivir sin su sagrado, y grasiento, alimento- Eso sonó como un típico adicto- contesto mordazmente el inglés mirando fijamente al americano.

El único interesado en que la reunión sirviera de algo, aparte de pleitos e ideas sin sentidos, miro molesto la discusión- Podrían dejar de discutir por tonterías y seguir con la reunión- hablo ruda y seriamente el Alemán, y es que es la única persona que siempre quieres resolver algo, por más inútil que sean sus esfuerzos- Terminemos con esto- soltó el ruso- Sean todos uno con migo y problema resuelto, da ~- termino feliz de relatar su idea, al instante fue golpeado por un chino furiosa- Iván malo aru ~ ya deja esa idea- siguió golpeándolo mientras el ruso lo abrazaba diciendo cosas como "pero si china ya es uno conmigo" o "anoche no estabas tan furioso cuando te volvía a hacer uno conmigo", ganándose, aparte de miradas de burla y perversión, golpes del asiático.

Cansado de que las reuniones siempre terminen como si fuera un circo el rubio alemán dio por terminada la reunión saliendo lo más aprisa seguido por un Italiano que le decía que llegando a la casa lo haría sentir mejor, las demás naciones comenzaron a retirarse a realizar actividades más divertidas dejando atrás a un par de rubios que seguían discutiendo sobre una nueva adicción "Hamburguectivo", puesto por el británico- Te lo digo Alfred no eres capaz de vivir sin probar una de tus asquerosas Hamburguesas ni por un día- hablo ya cansado de la ridícula discusión que sostenían, el menor inflo sus mejillas y con determinación hablo- Claro que puedo, es más te lo puedo apostar- hablo triunfante el héroe causando una sonrisa burlona de su acompañante- eso quiero verlo muy bien emancipado te apuesto a que no duras un día entero sin probar esa asquerosa cosa- el menor asintió heroicamente- Si pierdes admitirás ante todos los demás que es asquerosa y que yo soy el mejor y más grande Imperio, además dejaras de molestarme por un mes- sentencio el rubio mayor, el menor lo miro algo nervioso pero decidido- Muy bien, pero si yo gano, cosa obvia que hare hahaha tú tendrás una pijamada en mi casa- soltó mas que feliz el americano ganándose una mirada incrédula del mayo- ¿Pijamada?- cuestiono el inglés- Si Iggi, Solo tú y yo, _**toda**_ una noche en mi casa _**solos**_ donde harás _**todo **_lo que te diga que hagas y donde cumplirás _**todos mis deseos**_- por una extraña razón el mayor se estremeció ante lo último dicho por su ex colonia, pero como estaba seguro que ganaría acepto sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias- hecho- exclamaron ambos para luego estrechar sus manos a modo de cerrar la apuesta.

_**Día de la apuesta.**_

_**Hora: 8:25 a.m., Lugar: Casa de Alfred.**_

La joven nación se levantó, como siempre, tarde. Perezosamente se dirigió a su cocina dispuesto a sacar una malteada y una Hamburguesa del refrigerador como acostumbraba- Vaya que poca fuerza de voluntad tiene el héroe- soltó la voz burlona de cierto Británico quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la cocina, el menor miro la hamburguesa que estaba a punto de comerse y la aventó, exageradamente, al suelo recordando la apuesta del día anterior y el que cierto rubio haya decidido quedarse a vigilarlo- hahaha te engañe Iggi- hablo infantilmente el americano mientras bebía rápidamente su malteada, el inglés lo miro divertido- Apúrate la reunión comienza en una media hora y no quiero llegar tarde- el menor boto su envase vacío a la basura y corrió a arreglarse.

_**Hora: 10:20 a.m. Lugar: Sala de Reuniones en Nueva York.**_

Curiosamente la reunión era en la casa de Alfred, el héroe pasaba por una crisis nervosa, hablaba más rápido que los demás días y gritaba sin razón aparente a todo aquel que se moviera, mordiéndose las uñas cada minuto evitando así la tentación por ir por una de sus sagradas comidas- Muy bien es hora de almorzar, regresaremos en media hora- hablo el alemán- Doitsu ~ vayamos por pasta- le hablo alegremente el Italiano antes de perderse juntos, las demás naciones fueron retirándose una por una, lamentablemente, para el Americano, el inglés y el francés lo invitaron a comer, Arthur le había contado a Francis sobre su apuesta contra el americano y este aprovechando la oportunidad de fastidiar al menor los invito almorzar. Claro que el francés los invito a un típico restauran con comida francesa, lo cómico aquí, es que justo ese día el menú principal estaba dedicado al tema de _"Hamburguesas" _ambos rubios mayores se rieron a sus anchas probando frente de el exquisiteces, en el caso de Arthur este pedía cosas para luego botarlas frente el menor, el susodicho se retorcía en su asiento- yo puedo, yo soy un héroe, no necesito las hamburguesas, yo puedo- se repetía mientras se mecía en su asiento como un típico niño traumado. El francés y el inglés ante dicha escena reían maléficamente.

_**Hora: 3:45 p.m. Lugar: Sala de Reuniones en Nueva York.**_

Y con esto damos por finalizada la reunión- comento un más que feliz amante de la cerveza, por primera vez en años la reunión fluyo de manera pacífica, aunque no resolvieron ningún problema, se plantearon alternativas sobre muchos temas que el alemán desde hace mucho quería plantear.

Esto es debido a que cierta nación de América del Norte no participo mucho, y no hablo del casi invisible Canadá. Estados Unidos se encontraba en un rincón de la sala meciéndose como niño traumado y al parecer estaba sufriendo alucinaciones- Déjame Ronald tengo que ganar, No señora Hamburguesa no es que no la quiera- soltaba a seres que los demás países no podían ver- Es igualito a ti mon cherie- Soltó el Francés divertido al inglés, este lo miro enojado y regreso su vista al americano quien comenzaba una guerra campal contra el payaso ese que le ofrecía una hamburguesa en sus alucinaciones- Creo que su comida chatarra al fin le mato el poco cerebro que tenía- comento antes de jalar al americano para ir a comer- Adiós señora big`mac salúdeme a su hijo la cajita feliz- deliraba un americano.

_**Hora: 5:48 p.m. Lugar: Un parque de Nueva York.**_

Alfred y Arthur daban un lindo paseo por uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad, Arthur harto de oír el estómago del gringo, que pedía a gritos ser alimentado y de preferencia por una Hamburguesa- Maldita sea Alfred aunque sea trata un mugre Hot dog- le sugirió irritado al menor quien ante lo dicho lo miro como si hubiera pronunciado la peor cosa del mundo- ¡Tú!- apunto con su dedo al británico- ¿Cómo puedes sugerirme tal cosa?- el mayor alzo una ceja incrédulo- Yo jamás engañaría a Burguie- si, Alfred le puso un apodo a su Hamburguesa- con esa cosa que llaman Hot Dog- escupió a su ex tutor indignado- no te atrevas a volver a insinuar algo así- comento antes de irse furioso a su casa con un más que confundido ingles siguiéndolo- Enserio USA sin hamburguesas eres más bipolar que yo.

_**Hora: 8:47 p.m. Lugar: La casa de Alfred.**_

Una vez más se encontraban en la casa del menor, este jugaba video juegos como poseído y sus alucinaciones estaban peor- Cállate Ronald no es mi culpa que ese alíen haya secuestrado a Burguie- comentaba ante de disparar como maniático en su juego, el inglés lo miraba cansado mientras miraba el reloj- Rayos a este paso perderé la apuesta- se dijo a si mismo mientras preparaba un té- tengo que hacer algo- pensó en voz alta- ya se- se dijo feliz mientras se dirigía al cuarto que ocupaba.

_**Hora: 9:16 p.m. Lugar: La casa de Alfred.**_

Inglaterra quito el video juego, con el que Alfred discutía sobre la liberación de todas las cajitas felices, tomo el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiar canales un programa en especial llamo su atención: _**"Hoy presentamos un documental sobre los tipos de sabores y tamaños de ~ La hamburguesa""**_-anuncio el programa, Alfred casi se cae del sillón al ver las imágenes que pasaban, Inglaterra pudo jurar que el menor casi babeaba y sonrió complacido, el menor ante este hecho se limpió con su manga la boca y miro a otro lado- eh Iggi ¿Por qué no vemos una película mejor?- comento nerviosamente, era un héroe y no pensaba perder, el mayor contesto con burla – Pero si este es un gran programa- paso a otro canal donde salía un comercial del establecimiento favorito del yanke quien solo cerro los ojos fuertemente- Piensa en cosas bonitas, soy un héroe yo puedo aguantar, soy un héroe- comenzaba a ponerse en posición fetal, el mayor sonrió malvadamente y siguió su tarea de atormentar al menor con la televisión.

_**Hora: 10:20 p.m. Lugar: Comedor de Alfred.**_

América se retorcía en su asiento como si de un exorcismo se tratara, seguía dándose ánimos internamente para no sucumbir en la tentación y es que Burguie estaba frente a él, tan apetitosamente puesta en ese hermoso plato con papas alado y una soda enfrente tentándolo a probarla, a degustarla y saciar su bajo instinto animal, si el de Hambre, Inglaterra estaba más que frustrado, esa mugre hamburguesa se encontraba enfrente del menor desde hace más de media hora y el joven no cedía- _Fuck_ a este paso perderé- comenzaba a perder los estribos el mayor, era imposible ¿no? El menor no podía, no debía, ganar, era imposible, se repetía el inglés una y otra vez - ¿Qué _Fuck _se supone hare ahora?

_**Hora: 11:45 p.m. Lugar: Habitación de Alfred. **_

El inglés estaba más que desesperado ¡el emancipado iba a ganarle! Lo intento de todo, desde ponerle imágenes deliciosas de su comida, ponerle en cara más de veinte paquetes de cajita feliz, es más ¡probo su asquerosa comida para restregárselo en la cara! ¡Tiro hamburguesas en su cara! ¿Y Alfred? Alfred simplemente se retiró a su cuarto a dormir dejando a un desesperado inglés en la cocina, oh no esto ya ameritaba jugar sucio, pensó el inglés antes de sacar su arma secreta del refrigerador y dirigirse al cuarto del menor.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y encontró al americano hecho un ovillo en su cama, con sus alucinaciones al cien por ciento- Oye Alfred te tengo una sorpresa- hablo el inglés lo más infantil que pudo con aura de sensualidad que el no calculo, el menor lo volteo a ver y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- Iggi eso es jugar sucio- lloriqueo un poco al mirar la "sorpresa"- eso es demasiado para mí- el inglés se acercó lenta y seductoramente al menor- Vamos _Alfie _solo una probadita y nada más será igual- le susurró al oído del menor antes de colocar su arma secreta en la cara del menor- oh Iggi eres cruel conmigo- un hilito de baba corrió de su boca- es mucha tentación, Burguie se mira tan tentadora- leves cascadas salían de sus ojos, si el arma secreta era un hamburguesa limitada, la oferta del día, la que más amaba comer el estadounidense, el menor con las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que poseía le dio un manotazo aventando a su amada Burguie, la cual callo en la cara del Británico- Muérete América, muérete Tonta Hamburguesa, _Fuck _Metete toda la _Fuck _Hamburguesa en…- la sarta de groserías que iban a ser pronunciadas por el mayor fueron calladas por el americano- Iggi mira- señalo al reloj que marcaba- son las doce con uno- mencionaron los dos…

_**Hora: 12:01 a.m. Lugar: El cuarto de Alfred.**_

El británico estaba en shock ¡había perdido!, miro a su acompañante y vio la mirada de psicópata que traía de pronto sintió como el menor se abalanzaba sobre el mientras se relamía los labios- Iggi he ganado hahaha soy todo un héroe- el menor intento sacárselo de encima pero el menor se lo impidió- Recuerda lo que te dije eres _**mío toda la noche- **_comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa al mayor mientras comenzaba a lamber su rostro- sabes Iggi las hamburguesas saben mejor en ti- comento antes de pasar a su cuello y lamber las partes de hamburguesa que cayeron sobre el- Stupid quítate ah ~- el menor sonrió ante la reacción del viejo- No Iggi, yo gane la apuesta, mi pijamada mi reglas, y la primera regla es que en esta pijamada, que por cierto durara una semana, no usaremos ropa- le sonrió lujuriosamente ante los reproches del mayor- perdiste Iggi es hora de reclamar mi premio- hablo antes de besar salvajemente al mayor y comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón- Mío Iggi mi preciado premio, el mayor dejándose llevar lo acerco hacia el para besarlo- Creo que apostar contra ti no es tan malo- ambos sonrieron antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso cargado de amor y pasión.

* * *

><p>Ok… esta idea surgió muy extrañamente, hoy vinieron a arreglar un problema de la computadora, por la cual no pude adelantar nada, me puse a ver Bob esponja y no sé qué capitulo era, la cosa es que él y calamardo hacían una apuesta y cuando Bob dijo que quería si ganaba sonó tan doble sentido "Si yo gano tendremos una pijamada solos tu yo toda la noche" XD hasta mi hermano dijo que eso sonó tan "gay" hasta para Bob xD de ahí mi mente comenzó a divagar y ya saben si tengo una idea y no la plasmo no puedo adelantar nada :

Espero y les haya gustado :D ahora me iré a seguir pensando en cómo continuar las demás historias~ Bye.


End file.
